


[뱃+할] 빛무리

by Wherewhale



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherewhale/pseuds/Wherewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing. All characters here are the property of DC comics.<br/>And this story is written in Korean.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[뱃+할] 빛무리

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All characters here are the property of DC comics.  
> And this story is written in Korean.

패트롤을 돌던 도중이었다.

처음에는 우연인가 생각했지만, 배트맨은 곧 ‘아니군’ 하고 속으로 혀를 찼다. 패트롤은 늘 다른 길, 다른 시간으로 이뤄지지만 오래도록 주의 깊게 살펴봤다면 변하지 않는 포인트가 있다는 것을 알았을 것이다. 배트맨은 모든 것에 주의를 기울이고 대비책을 마련해 두었지만 그 안에는 ‘희미한 초록빛을’ 내뿜는 사람이 쓰러져 있을 때 해야 할 일이 들어있지는 않았다.

배트맨은 어떻게 해야할 지 생각했다. 그의 신체 리듬은, 희미한 초록빛이 마저 보호하지 못하는 그의 몸은 인간의 테크놀로지로 읽히는 실재하는 것이었다. 기술이 그를 발견할 수 있다면 그것은 그가 정신이 들었을 때까지의 모든 위험을 상정하는 것이기도 했다. 그럼에도 불구하고 배트맨은 고민했다. 그가 마침내 배트모빌에서 내려 그를 향해 걸어가는 걸음걸음마다 자조가 섞이는 것은 그는 아무리 노력해도 감정의 스펙트럼에서 벗어날 수 없기 때문이었다.

가까이서 쳐다본 남자는 형편없는 예술가가 마음에 들지 않는 스케치를 내다버린 것 같은 모양새를 하고 있었다. 눈을 어지럽히던 초록색은 고담을 휘감은 희끄무레한 안개에 색이 바란 것 같았고, 끝이 해진 가면과 군단복은 붉은 사람의 피와 또 알 수 없는 생물의 생명으로 얼룩져 있었다. 고담의 그림자가 그를 뒤덮고 있다. 배트맨은 이런 꼴을 하고도 아직 살아있군, 하고 중얼거렸다. 거기에 대답이 돌아온 것은 예상하고 있던 바이기도 했다.

“오. 잠에서 깨어 바로 보기에……아주 좋은 얼굴은 아니군.” 하지만 그가 아는 그린 랜턴은 부은 눈을 반쯤 뜨고도 실없는 소리를 할 만큼 멍청이였던 것은, 솔직히 말해 거의 잊고 있던 것이기도 했다.

“잘도 보란 듯이 엎어져 있군. 우범지대에, 보란 듯이 초록색으로.”  
“안 그래도 힘들던 참이었어.”

그린 랜턴은, 할 조던이 한숨을 쉬자마자 깜부기불이 휙 꺼지듯 초록색도 사라졌다. 배트맨은 레이디가 눈앞에서 옷자락을 내리는 것처럼 순간 고개를 휙 돌렸으나 할 조던은 정숙한 레이디가 아니며 이미 오래전 생각도 없는 듯이 자신에게 밝혀버린 그의 정체를 모든 척 해줄 의리나 의미 또한 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 굳은 입매를 더더욱 꾹 다물며 배트맨이 일어섰다.

“입을 나불거릴 힘이 있다면 집까지 갈 ‘의지’도 남아있다는 것이겠군.”

그러나 몇 걸음 떼었어도 그가 일어나는 기척이 들리지 않았다. 그가 걸음을 멈추자 할이 허허로운 웃음으로 웃었다.

“분명 코스트 시티로 떨어질 생각이었는데……거기까지 갈 힘이 없지 뭐야. 마침 딱 밤이어서 잘 됐지.”  
“죽을 생각도 아니면서 늦은 밤에 고담 밤거리에서 번쩍번쩍 빛나는 짓이 잘 하는 짓이라고는 할 수 없겠는데.”  
“고담! 세상에서 가장 뛰어난 형사가 어둠 속을 헤매는 도시! ……카일에게 그려달라고 해 볼까? 분명 멋진 기념품이 될 거야.”

할은 낄낄 거리며 거기까지 말 해놓고는, “힘들군.” 하고 입을 다물었다. 배트맨은 아무 말도 하지 않은 채 하늘을 올려다보았다. 별도 보이지 않는 고담의 어두운 하늘이 마스크 위를 짓누른다. 하늘은 먼 곳이고, 그 위의 별과 은하들은 그가 미칠 수 없는 곳이었다. 저 위로부터 떨어져 내리는 감각이 어떠한 것인지 배트맨은, 그리고 브루스 웨인은 상상하지 않으려 애를 쓴다.

“가까운 곳에 내려줘.” 배트맨이 목 아래로 팔을 집어넣자 신음을 참으면서도 할이 농지거리를 한다. 배트맨은 힘을 주어 그를 일으켜 세우고 중심을 잡았다. 남자는 쓰러진 조각상처럼 무겁고 깨어져 있었다. 그럼에도 왜 녹색의 빛무리는 잔상처럼 남아 빛을 내는가, 배트맨은 알 수가 없다. 상처 입은 남자는 아무 것도 말해주지 않고 그를 단단히 붙잡은 남자도 아무 것도 묻지 않는다. 고담은 그림자로 뒤덮인 도시였고, 그곳을 지키는 남자는 어떤 비밀은 그 그림자 안에 숨겨 두어야 함을 안다. 그래서 그는 피곤한 눈을 잠시 감았다 뜨며 빛이 가라앉기를 기다릴 뿐이다.


End file.
